


warm on a cold night

by greyscalerainbows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, the modern au you didn't ask for but got anyway, this is fluff and smut and its all good, this is going to be a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyscalerainbows/pseuds/greyscalerainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Lexa forgets her umbrella and Clarke offers to take her home</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Feel So Damn Lucky (to have you on my own)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everjosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everjosh/gifts).



> this is going to be a good time ladies and gents :)
> 
> ps: you can (should) listen to Warm On A Cold Night by HONNE x

It was pouring and Lexa was _not_ happy.

The once blue sky was now overcast, the clouds were dark and angry. The rain poured hard against the shop window and the low roaring sound of thunder accompanied it.

The clerk slid her pack of cigarettes across the counter and she picked it up with a kind smile, “you can keep the change.”

He smiled and muttered some words of appreciation. She slowly made her way to the door, stopping to look at some magazines and feigning interest in Cosmopolitan’s sex tips. She was stalling, she was _not_ prepared for _this_ weather, it was supposed to be clear and sunny all day. _That’s the last time I listen Jasper Jordan’s weather report on Ark News._

The clerk cleared his throat and Lexa slowly turned her head and smiled sheepishly when she saw his unamused expression. “Um ma’am I don’t want to have to kick you out but it’s storming so I’d like to close up and head to the safety of my house.”

Lexa zones out when the thunder cracks above them and instead, she watches the way his moustache twitches while he talks. “Ma’am?”

She lets out an awkward laugh. “Right yeah I’m sorry, I just got really enraptured reading about,” she looks at the page she has open and mentally shoots herself in the face, “giving the perfect handjob and satisfying your man in bed.”

The clerk’s expression remains unchanged and because this day couldn’t possibly get any worse, she carries on “look at this one,” she squints her eyes and looks at his name tag “Bert?”

“Ben.” He corrects.

 _Really bad day to forget your glasses huh, Lex?_ “Right yes Ben. ‘Dip your nipples in edible body paint and use them to sponge paint his body and then lick it off,” she heaves a dry laugh and slowly puts away the magazine. “Yeah I think I’ll just get,” she gestures to the door, “yeah I’m gonna go. I hope you get home safe and say hi to the wife and kids!”

“I’m gay!” he shouts. _Of course he’s gay, we’re in New York._

Lexa could not get out of there fast enough, but as always, the universe had other plans when her getaway was cut short by her slamming into another body. It took her a while to process what just happened but the liquid sliding down her shirt and scalding her skin brought her up to speed.

“Holy fuck that hurts!” she screamed running into the street, standing under the rain. _Rain? Oh right, rain._ She dropped her hands to her side and walked back to the person she’d just run into. “I’m really sorry, I’m not usually like this.”

She chuckled softly “Lex, it’s okay. I don’t usually spill my coffee all over myself and other people either but I suppose that’s because most of the time I don’t have people running into me.”

“Clarke?”

Her smile widened, “the one and only.”

Lexa brought her hands up to her face and groaned as she felt a blush creep up the back of her neck, “this is so embarrassing.”

“I don’t know, I kinda like it, you’re always so… structured. I suppose it’s nice to see that you _are_ actually human.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow and mirrored Clarke’s smile “human? I am many things but I am not a human. How dare you?” This made Clarke laugh and the brunette mentally gave herself a pat on the back. “So, why are you outside in this weather?”

“Says the person that is also outside in this weather.”

“You know what I meant.”

Clarke smiled again- Lexa could get used to this. “I was just coming to get some stuff and say hi to Ben but it seems I’m too late,” she said pointing to the ‘Sorry, we’re closed’ sign hanging on the door.

“You know Ben?” Lexa asked, wide-eyed.

“Yeah we go way back, he actually helped me get settled into the city and everything, why?” Clarke tilted her head to the side and she resembled a confused puppy, it took everything in Lexa not to reach out and pinch her cheeks.

“Uh - no reason at all. Don’t believe anything he says.” Clarke raises her brow but chooses to drop the subject and Lexa couldn’t be more grateful if she tried.

The thunder rumbled again and it snapped both girls out of their thoughts “so, I should get going”

“Oh yeah, of course. I’ll see you around.”

“Wait, Lexa? How are you getting home?” She asked as she noticed the other girl didn’t have an umbrella or raincoat and there were no cars around them, excluding hers.

“To be honest, I have no idea.”

“Well, I could take you home if you want?”

“Are you sure?”

Clarke and Lexa weren’t exactly friends but they weren’t strangers either. They’d shared a few classes and had been in a group project or two but they weren’t close in the sense that they’d offer each other rides if need be.

“Of course, even though you look adorable with your hair all wet and curly, I’d rather not you get pneumonia and die.”

 _Wait, did she just say adorable?_ “Thank you.” Lexa smiled, “that would be really nice of you.”

“Well then hop in” Clarke said as she headed towards the car and unlocked it.

Lexa stepped into the car and immediately reveled in the warmth, it wasn’t that much warmer than outside but it was warm enough for her to take off her - now soaking wet - hoodie.

The car started and Clarke drove down the street, turning on the radio at the first red light she stopped at.

_“...and it seems that there is a traffic pileup just on FDR Drive, if you live across the Brooklyn Bridge, there’s no way you’re getting home tonight.”_

Clarke turned to look at Lexa “you alright?”

“Not really no, I live in Brooklyn”

“Oh that sucks but it's fine. I'm not going to drive there because I'm about as tired as a person could be right now but that doesn’t mean you have to suffer. You can always stay the night at my place.”

Lexa laughed and Clarke rose a curious brow “what?”

“No no it's nothing it's just, I really appreciate your generosity and all but aren't you even the slightest bit worried that I might be a serial killer or an arsonist?” Clarke laughed and Lexa pouted, “what now?”

Clarke had to take several breaths to stop herself from laughing “it's just you don't ‘look’ the part I suppose you could say.” Clarke notices the way she furrows her brows and continues, “you look more like a detective than a serial killer and more like a firefighter than an arsonist. It's a good thing, you look like the good guy.”

Lexa smiles “well if you wake up to a blazing fire in your kitchen, don't say I didn't warn you.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “whatever, I’m not gonna promise no traffic but it’ll definitely be less than if we went across the bridge to you, but fear not fair maiden, we have the radio to save us.”

_Okay it’s 9:37pm and you’re tuned in with your main man Tommy. This next song is gonna keep you warm on a cold, cold night, so if you don’t got a lover then close your eyes and listen to HONNE._

“Well, it’s a good thing I’ve got you around huh?” She meant it as a joke but they both sensed it was something more. There’s always something more.

They drove until they ran into some traffic and Clarke turned down the radio “well, we might as well make the most of our time.”

Lexa nodded and took off her sweatshirt “I agree.” Clarke’s eyes widened as she realises that her statement might’ve come of a little suggestive and starts mindmapping an apology when she turns and sees Lexa looking at her with her stupid smirk on her stupid face.

“I really don’t like you.”

“You’re hurting my feelings.” Lexa said placing a hand over her chest.

“Oh shut up, okay we’re gonna be here a while so, do you have any nicknames?”

Lexa reached out for Clarke’s hand and took it in her own “I just want to thank you for not asking what my favourite colour is. And actually I do have a nickname and I hate it so you can not, under any circumstances call me it.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“Commander.”

Clarke giggles and Lexa groans “it really couldn’t be any more perfect. How’d you get that?”

“When I was much _much_ smaller. My sister and I used to stay up all night playing video games and I loved winning but turns out I was really bad and my sister would throw the games just for me, she’ll never admit to it though. Anyway, I got really cocky and went around telling everyone how amazing I was at video games and we used to play tons of space or I suppose you could say sci-fi themed games so I announced myself the Commander of the Galaxy.”

Clarke snorted, “you’re such a loser.”

“Says the one who just snorted but wait, there’s more. So, there I was in all my glory when a girl moved in across the street and my sister and I were playing video games and she came in and asked to play and obviously I laughed in her face and asked if she _really_ wanted to showdown with The Commander and well let’s just say she grabbed me by my ears and dragged my ass up and down the street and they’ve been calling me Commander ever since.” Lexa finished off with a soft smile, “my friends are assholes. How about you?”

“Yeah my friends are assholes too.”

Lexa smiled and shook her head, “no silly, the nickname.”

Clarke thanked the universe for it being night time and the car being poorly lit because she was able to hide the blush that covered her face. _Get a grip Griffin_. “Oh right, yes. Ugh it’s Princess.”

“Okay, now _that_ couldn’t be any more perfect, how’d you get it?”

Clarke groaned “My mum was Speaker of House and I was about 10 years old and I was really excited because she told me she was going to meet the president and at the time I was the government’s biggest fan and meeting the president well, that was a dream come true. I suppose I should also mention that at the time, my dad had just told me that I can be a princess and rule the world so I was all dressed up and I had my tiara and we were going to meet the president.”

Lexa chuckled, “I have a feeling this story is going to be worse than mine.”

Clarke shushed the girl beside her, “no interruptions. So, on the way there, I had everything I was going to say and show him planned out, I even had suggestions to help him with the problems at the time and so we get there and I see him and I just get so overwhelmed and started crying but they’d already snapped the picture.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“That’s because I forgot to mention that the only reason I met him was because our local newspaper wanted to do a feature on a girl meeting her hero so there were copies everywhere by the next day with the headline _‘Local Princess Meets President’_ with that God-awful picture and well no one let it go. One of my friend’s has it framed in her house.”

Lexa couldn’t contain her laughter and Clarke glared at her. “Oh c’mon you have to see the light in this situation.”

Clarke frowns, “I should’ve just let you walk home.”

* * *

By the time they got to Clarke’s apartment most of the lights were out, it wasn't unusual, when the weather was like this most people holed themselves up in their apartments with food - friends and family optional - and waited out the storm.

Clarke's apartment was pretty much what Lexa had anticipated, there were anatomy books piled up on the coffee table, post-it notes on the refrigerator and works of art hanging on the wall. The sketch pads could be found anywhere from the kitchen to the bathroom.

Clarke flicked on the switch and nothing happened “well I guess that answers that” she said with a small laugh as she threw her keys into a bowl and stripped herself of her own jacket and headed to the kitchen.

She rummaged through the drawers until she found a lighter and started lighting up some candles. “Should I ask why you own so many candles because I'm starting to think that you might be the arsonist.”

Clarke laughed and sat down next to Lexa “I just happen to have a bunch leftover from when I ran my own BDSM sex shop.”

“Are you the one that shut down because you found out people were planning orgies in the supply closet?” Clarke nodded and both girls burst into laughter.

Something about spending time with Clarke seemed familiar, the way the conversation flowed and how they’d randomly erupt in laughter. Even the silence - when it was there - was comfortable, every moment spent on the couch with her in the dark felt right and Lexa was finally starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

“God don’t even talk to me about sex.” Clarke says casually and if Lexa were drinking anything she’d be choking right now.

“It’s been way too long and I suppose I just don’t have the time to go out and find people with work-”

“-and school.”

“And it’s kind of hard to find someone who you want to spend all of Sunday with after Saturday night.”

Clarke hums in agreement, “I think I’m too old for casual sex anyways.”

“I couldn’t agree more, it’s just so college.”

Clarke sighs, “but to be quite honest, I really wouldn’t mind a fuck buddy right about now. There’s only so long a girl can go without having someone with a heartbeat inside of her.”

And suddenly words are hard to say as Lexa’s throat goes dry as thoughts of Clarke pleasuring herself fill her mind.

“You still there?” Clarke asks waving a hand in front of the other girl’s face.

“Oh yeah, it takes a lot more than talking about sex and masturbation to get rid of me.” Lexa says with a smirk that Clarke imitates, she can feel herself moving in and she’s not sure whether it’s good or bad but Clarke’s showing no signs of moving away.

The thunder cracks and they couldn’t move back any faster and Clarke’s already missing Lexa’s breath on her lips.

Clarke breathed out heavily, it all seemed so surreal. Lexa, here. Here - in this room. Lexa was standing in her living room. Much to the blonde’s dismay, she didn’t reveal some otherworldly secret; no halo, no fangs, no fluffy alter ego. Lexa was just … Lexa. And it was perfect. She was perfect.

“So do you want anything to eat? Because if so, I have a variety of takeout menus you can chose from”

Lexa looked up at Clarke who was now standing and shook her head, “no I’m okay and you really shouldn’t eat takeout as often as I imagine you probably do.”

Clarke stuck out her tongue, “whatever, mum.”

Even in the candlelit room, Clarke could make out Lexa rolling her eyes and it made her smile “you’re so mature.”

“Oh hush, I’m going to shower.”

“Don’t drown!” Lexa called out as Clarke walked down the hallway.

“I’ll try my best!” She called back and Lexa took the time to get up and look around the apartment.

There pictures of her, smiling, laughing and just looking so happy. There was a girl in the picture who she thought she might’ve seen around before but no name came to mind. There were polaroids everywhere but only a specific one caught her eye, a polaroid titled ‘the time we laughed x’. She was surrounded by a group of people, her face was covered in icing so Lexa gathered it was a birthday party and judging by the liquor bottles in the background, it was her 21st.

Lexa walked down the hall and stopped outside the door she assumed lead to the shower and knocked on it softly. “Um Clarke?”

The water stopped and Clarke’s reply really wasn’t what Lexa was expecting. _Well maybe a little bit._ “Come on in.”

“Clarke you’re naked and in the shower I couldn’t poss-”

Her answer is cut short by Clarke opening the door and pulling her into the bathroom, pressing her against the door. “Were you going to kiss me if the thunder hadn’t ruined it?”

Lexa’s throat goes dry again and this is a feeling that she definitely doesn’t want to get used to. As her words fail her she simply nods.

Clarke smirks, “I want you so say it Lexa.”

“I wanted to kiss you. There, happy?”

“Not quite, wanted? What about now?” Clarke’s tone is challenging and well, it takes two to tango doesn’t it?

“Now? Well, now I want to fuck you.”

Clarke closes her eyes and lets out an involuntary moan. Bluntness is so attractive.

“Well, nothing’s stopping you.”

Lexa cups Clarke’s face and captures her lips in a kiss. Clarke wastes no time in deepening it, biting down on Lexa’s lower lip, earning herself a moan of approval.

Lexa grabs both her wrists and spins them around and Clarke arches into her, Lexa placed a soft kiss on Clarke’s collar before biting down on that spot on her neck that makes her-

“Oh fuck.” Clarke moaned as she felt the dull ache between her legs that she’d missed so much. Lexa’s hands wandered to her hips, slowly dipping to the curve of her ass and with a firm squeeze she had the blonde moaning into her mouth.

Lexa picked Clarke up and she wrapped her legs around her waist. “Where’s your room?”

Clarke was working on Lexa’s neck while the question hung in the air.

“Clarke?”

Clarke bit into the sensitive skin on Lexa’s neck and her hold on her loosened and Clarke now stood on her own two feet. She grabbed Lexa’s hand and led her to her room. “Where were we?”

Lexa's movements were rapid and precise as she pushed Clarke into the wall, forcing her onto her toes as she pulled her knee up to part her legs.

Clarke shivered at the impact and the cool wall against her spine. Blonde hair whispered across her temples where it had fallen loose and her eyes widened with desire. Lexa's hands were everywhere all at once, nimble fingers scratching and sliding and skimming all over her body. A frenzy of kisses and whimpers filled her mind and she suddenly became aware of how her nipples pressed firmly into Lexa, how she was pretty sure she wasn't far from soaking through the denim on Lexa's thigh.

Apparently the other girl had noticed too, and she smirked against Clarke's lips and lowered her onto her feet. Lexa gripped Clarke firmly by her hips and the blonde let out a squeal as she fell onto the bed with a bounce. She was quickly hushed as Lexa's fingers began to dance up and down her folds. She spread her legs to accommodate.

“Fuck Clarke,” Lexa husked as her fingers teased her entrance “you’re so wet.”

Clarke’s reply came in the form of a whimper as she bucked her hips desperately, “Lexa” she cried out breathlessly, causing her to smirk.

“Are you going to moan for me while I fuck you Clarke?”

“Maybe if you stopped teasing me and just fucked me, you’d find out.”

Lexa circled Clarke's clit with cold fingertips, wet from the juices that were now starting to drip down her leg and onto the duvet. Clarke let out a whine and her hips raised involuntarily only to be slammed back into the mattress as the movements sped up.

The blonde writhed in pleasure and Lexa's eyes glinted as she halted her ministrations making her moan lowly in frustration. Clarke's fingers trailed down her own stomach and replaced Lexa's. Lexa decided to allow it, inserting two long fingers into her feeling the warmth of her slick walls and curling purposefully upwards. Clarke went limp for a second before a loud, bestial noise slipped from between her lips.

"Please move." She begged uselessly and struggled against the hold on her hip. Lexa did move. It started with slow thrusts and squirming but it escalated. Clarke found herself crying out and turned her head to bite the pillow next to her as Lexa's fingers slammed repeatedly into her.

“Wait.” Lexa said pinning Clarke’s hands above her head “I want to taste you, I want you to cum onto my tongue”

Clarke nodded eagerly and Lexa kissed her way down her body, she wasted no time in licking up her slick wet folds, moaning at the taste that’s just so very Clarke. Lexa’s tongue moved with expertise, swirling around Clarke’s clit. Wrapping her lips around it and sucking lightly. Her tongue found its way to her entrance and Clarke’s mind went foggy as she swirled inside of her before pulling out once more, causing her to squirm.

Lexa stopped and stripped off her clothes, allowing the blonde to view her naked body dominating her own.

Clarke was sensitive and she started to move her hips in rhythm with Lexa’s tongue. “Lexa,” she called out again as they picked up the pace. Lexa’s name became a prayer lost on her tongue. A forgotten religion, an unholy divinity and Clarke couldn't get enough.

The muscles in her stomach began to tighten and her veins carried the fervour all around her body as she felt herself float away on the orgasm that erupted through her whilst she watched, with hazed eyes, the brunette between her legs. Face buried into her, surrounded solely by her taste and scent.

Lexa let Clarke ride out her orgasm on her tongue, she stayed there until she was sure the blonde had come to her senses, lingering only to lick up the juices that would otherwise be running down her thighs and onto the duvet.

Clarke cupped Lexa’s face and brought her up, reconnecting their lips. She moaned into the kiss as the taste of her and Lexa danced onto her tongue. Clarke’s hand wandered down to Lexa’s slit and she smirked into the kiss upon feeling just how wet she was.

“I’m guessing getting me off does wonders for you?” It was cocky but as her fingers moved tentatively around Lexa’s clit and made the girl beneath her shudder, she knew she could get away with it.

“Relax _Commander_ ,” Clarke teased and straddled the brunette beside her.

The smirk on Lexa’s face gave away her disposition. She certainly wasn’t timid when she gripped Clarke’s hands a little tighter and tugged her forwards. “I couldn’t be more _relaxed_ Princess.”

Clarke didn’t have much time to respond before she felt her lips press against the brunette's. Lexa grinned when she lunged forward for the kiss, driven by the sheer magnitude of anticipation. Clarke was not the type to cut corners but with Lexa’s body flush against hers she wasn’t about to complain.

Clarke wrapped her lips around one of Lexa’s nipples, feeling it harden in her mouth while her other hand continued its assault on her clit. “Inside,” Lexa husked beneath her and Clarke smirked at the sight because it was hot.

Lexa let out a soft moan as Clarke's palm slid down her torso, gliding over her navel. Her pupils had dilated and the gaze that met the blonde's was dopey and lustful.

Clarke's fingers were practiced and precise as she dragged them over all the right places, lingering where the skin was particularly sensitive. Teasing her brunette with a vengeance, she elicited the tiny whimpers and the quickness of breath that she reveled in.

“Clarke” Lexa whined “please don’t tease.”

Clarke arched a brow and smirked wasting no time. She could already feel how wet she was and the girl beneath her was begging to be fucked. She shoved three fingers into her and felt lexa’s walls tighten around them. She waited until the muscle adjusted itself to accommodate them before she started pumping her fingers in and out.

Clarke picked up the pace as lexa’s breathing became more erratic but nothing could've prepared her for what happened next, “harder.” Lexa demanded and Clarke happily obliged.

Her movements became faster and harder as she watched Lexa respond to her fingers inside of her. Curses left lexa’s mouth like a hymn and her moans filled the room accompanied by the slick sound of Clarke’s fingers moving in and out of her.

From where she was she knew Lexa wasn't going to last much longer and curled her fingers upwards, sealing the deal. Lexa’s hips bucked upwards as her walls clenched around Clarke’s fingers. Clarke smirked at the sight of Lexa slowly coming down, her fingers never stilled inside the brunette, not until she was certain she’d finished.

Slowly, she pulled her fingers out and licked them, moaning at Lexa’s taste, before kissing her way down to her slit and running her tongue up it, licking her clean.

Clarke kissed Lexa and both girls moaned into the kiss. Clarke climbed off of Lexa and lay down next to her, both girls releasing a breath.

“So-”

“That just happened.”

“Indeed it did. but, we’re both adults right?”

Lexa grinned, “I don't know Clarke I'm gonna feel pretty compelled to tell everyone about this escapade of ours.”

“I really don't like you.”

“I know, it's why I'm going to burn your apartment to the ground.”

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

“Yes ma'am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how you thought it was. I was thinking of leaving it as a one-shot but would you like more? let me know :) 
> 
> also im clexuhtrash on tumblr if you wanna talk there


	2. And I Can't Help But Wonder (how we ended up alright)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the brief introduction of raven and octavia. when will clarke and lexa ever learn to just use their words?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um so there's some smut at the beginning enjoy :) x

The first thing Clarke notices isn’t the cold, but the lack of it. Her bed feels much warmer than it usually would and as her eyes flutter open she knows why,her eyes roam over Lexa’s back and she realises it’s _much_ warmer than it should be.

Lexa groans besides her and turns onto her back, “didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s rude to stare?”

Clarke rolls her eyes but she can’t stop herself from smiling. “What else am I supposed to do when there’s a strange person in my bed, making it uncomfortably hot?”

Lexa sits up and raises an eyebrow, “really? Uncomfortably hot? You know you woke up at like 3 in the morning to get water and when you came back you wrapped yourself around me mumbling about warmth?”

“You have no proof.”

“No, unfortunately we’re not at the level at which I can install hidden cameras in your apartment.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and sat up. “All you do is make snide remarks, why did I bring you home?”

Lexa smiled, a lazy, sleepy smile, “because somewhere in you, you have a heart _princess_.”

Clarke found herself smiling at the nickname, which was an unusual but not unlikely occurrence, however in most cases, whoever used the nickname would earn themselves a punch to somewhere sensitive or a curse or two. Yet, here she was smiling at the _terrible_ nickname.

“I’m going back to sleep” Clarke grumbled but got no reply because Lexa was already one step ahead of her, and she watched the steady rise and fall of her chest for a couple of minutes before deciding on her next move.

Clarke ran her fingers up and down lexa's thighs, gently dragging her nails along the sensitive skin. She caressed sleeping girl’s thighs, eliciting soft and low moans from her plump lips. Clarke smirked as she slipped underneath the sheets and kissed her way up the inside of Lexa’s thighs.

Lexa stirred in her sleep, “Clarke?”

Clarke pushed open her legs and ran her tongue up her slit, parting her folds. Clarke wrapped her lips around Lexa’s clit and hummed in response to Lexa, who let out a soft moan as Clarke slowly swirled her tongue around her sensitive bud.

“Fuck” Lexa breathed out as Clarke picked up her pace and gently bit down on her clit.

Lexa bucked her hips, dark hair fanned out behind her head as she moaned and slowly reached down to thread her fingers through the blondes bedhead. Said blonde was enjoying this, watching Lexa as her eyes rolled back and her lips parted, her brows ever so slightly knitted. She traced a pattern between her legs with her tongue, and grunted softly when she allowed it to slip into Lexa's heat, enveloped by the taste.

Lexa wasn’t going to last long, she was still wet and on a high from their activities last night, Clarke knew that and she wanted to have fun with it. Slowly, she slid her tongue out and with little warning, thrust two fingers into Lexa.

“Clarke” Lexa husked, “fuck.”

Clarke smirked as she slowly picked up her pace, while Lexa writhed beneath her. “What do you want, _Commander_?” Her voice dropped at the nickname, it was low and sultry but most importantly it had Lexa right where she wanted.

Lexa shuddered at the nickname and fluttered her eyelids, “I want you to fuck me. Jesus- fuck. Make me cum Clarke”

And she does.

Clarke’s head disappears between Lexa’s legs as mellow moans fill the room. Clarke hooks her arms around Lexa’s legs, resting her hands on her hips. As Clarke’s tongue speeds up so does Lexa’s breathing. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as her hand grabs a fistful of Clarke’s golden curls and her legs shake as she reaches her climax.

Her stomach tightens and the feeling is all too familiar. Her hands grip the sheets and her toes curl as Clarke’s name rolls off her tongue.

Clarke stills in her movements when she feels the grip on her hair tighten. Clarke stays between Lexa’s legs until she’s sure she’s come back down and runs her tongue up her slit- licking her clean before pressing her lips against Lexa’s.

Both girls moan into the kiss as Clarke pushes her tongue through Lexa’s lips before breaking apart for air.

“Well that’s one way to wake up.” Lexa breathed out, trying to catch her breath.

Clarke smirked, “it is isn’t it?” Clarke sat up and stretched, “I’m going to take a shower. I smell like some stranger I picked up last night and sin.”

“Is that an open invitation?” Lexa asked but all she got as a response was the sound of the shower running and the bathroom door closing.

The tiles of the shower were slippery with suds when Clarke leant back into them. Her fingertips searched for a nook to grip and found only the the lines of cement visible between the lookalike squares. Her hair was wet and shrouded her vision slightly with dripping tendrils of blonde - she had been about to make use of her strawberry shampoo when the lovely brunette in front of her decided to interrupt.

Lexa was not self conscious- in fact she seemed completely oblivious to her state of nudity as she studied Clarke. She envied the water dribbling down her body, painting her lithe frame in a reflective gleam. She admired the girl's ass- watching as Clarke swayed to whatever song was playing in her head. She admired her build and the way her muscles moved under her skin- she admired the Aphrodite that cleaned herself in dazzling routine. She decided to worship her.

Lexa found herself pressed against Clarke under the jet of searing water. She could feel the slow burn on her scalp but drew her attention to the intimacy of her breath mingling with the blonde's instead. She lifted her right hand slowly, pinning Clarke to the wall with her hips, and cupped her creamy breast in her palm. A gentle brush of her thumb was all it took before her nipple stood erect and Lexa grinned- repeating the action on the left.

Clarke licked her lips in anticipation as Lexa's hands trailed down her midsection, they wandered briefly to fondle her ass- drawing a moan out of her- before settling between her thighs. Lexa knelt as she nudged open her legs, kissing her her way from her knees upwards.

Her lips felt cold against Clarke's hot skin- warmed by the water. The sensation was unfamiliar but certainly not unwelcome- she found herself enjoying it. Enjoying the whole situation to be exact.

Lexa smirked, noticing that it wasn't just water slipping down Clarke's legs. Not only did she notice it- she tasted it. The thick musky taste that warmed her tongue. The brunette pushed on - using her fingertips to drive Clarke closer.

"Fuck Lex." Clarke groaned and tried to bring her head closer to wear she so badly wanted it. No. Needed it.

"Patience Princess." Lexa responded and continued to tease her.

Clarke was a whimpering mess by the time the brunette inched forward. Lexa's assault on Clarke's clit spilled all sorts of sounds from her lips- she moaned and whined and bucked her hips but Lexa would just slow down a little more. The blondes frustration transformed into desperation as she whimpered and begged.

"Please..."

"Please what?" Lexa was being cruel and she knew it, but the sight of Clarke so vulnerable was just too damn delicious to sacrifice.

"Please- please fuck me." Clarke was shaking a little at the next statement, "Lexa please make me cum- oh, fuck. Just- please"

The scene went straight to Lexa's core and she swallowed heavily before finally giving in and slipping two digits into Clarke's wetness. Clarke moaned loudly and Lexa echoed her- vibrating purposefully against her sensitive clit.

Lexa wasted no time in adding another finger- she was clearly ready for it- begging for it. Lexa thrust in and out of Clarke with a vengeance, recognizing in her desperation that the blonde needed it fast and hard and _right now_.

Clarke felt Lexa's fingers fill her - she felt slightly stretched and she knew she'd be sore in an hour or two but at this point she did not care. She reveled in the sensations that wracked her body, the hot water falling onto her chest, the grip of Lexa's left hand on her hip, the rhythmic pattern of her tongue on her clit, the feeling of her fingers stretching her and the sting of her nails pressing into her palms as she clenched her fists and moaned again.

Clarke thought about Lexa - her perfect, tanned body crouched at her feet as she ate her out. Her curls now stuck to her back from the water and her face half hidden in her slit.

Lexa linked her gaze with Clarke's- realizing how close she was to orgasm because of the foggy look in her eyes. She curled her fingers in a come hither motion and dragged her fingernails down the blondes left leg, with a deep and precise moan Clarke went over the edge.

The brunette smiled lazily as Clarke rode out her orgasm on her fingers- _that's right, cum for me Aphrodite._

Clarke pulled Lexa up and pressed her lips against hers in a lazy kiss. “Do you still regret bringing me home?”

“I never said I did in the first place.”

Lexa smiled, “Let's get clean.”

* * *

It was strange really. Clarke has showered with other people before but something about showering with Lexa felt right. When lexa washed her hair and proceeded to braid it after they'd dried off, it felt like something they’d been doing for years.

“Um Clarke?”

Clarke turned her head and raised her eyebrows, “yeah?”

Lexa smiled sheepishly, “I hope this isn’t too much to ask but could you maybe lend me a shirt or something of the sort?”

“Oh right! Of course, just pick whatever you find.” Clarke says waving her hand to the direction of her wardrobe.

Lexa followed Clarke’s hand and reached for a sweatshirt that was hanging off one of the shelves. It was a university sweatshirt, _‘Harvard Medical’_ it read and Lexa couldn’t help but be impressed. She pulled it on- her arms slipping into the sleeves and her face pushing through the neck hole. It was a snug fit.

Clarke turned around and something flickered in her eyes. It was quick, but not too quick that Lexa couldn’t recognise the look. “Are you alright?”

Clarke blinked quickly, gaze locked on the sweatshirt before looking up with a smile. “Yeah of course, everything is great.” She looked away from the shirt and looked at Lexa’s face and the worried expression it wore. “Breakfast?” she asked, walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

Lexa followed close behind, still worried but not willing to pry. “I can't eat yet, I need to go for a run and then I eat.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Have you looked outside? You're not going anywhere.”

“So you're my doctor now as well?”

“I don't know, are you into that?”

“I could be.”

“Good. So as your doctor I'm telling you to eat.”

Lexa smiled and took a seat on one of the stools surrounding the island. “So, what's on the menu Chef Griffin?”

Clarke laughed and Lexa raised an eyebrow and looked at her inquisitively, “you don't want me anywhere near an oven.”

Lexa sighed and stood up, “so I'm your guest and I have to cook?”

Clarke shrugged and smiled, “sorry, I don't make the rules”

“Yes you do. It's your apartment.” Lexa muttered under her breath as she looked through the cupboards for something she could work with. Unsurprisingly, her search was to no avail. “Clarke you don't have flour in your household, how are you still alive?”

“My friends usually bring me breakfast or we eat at this diner just across the street.”

Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed once more, “okay eggs, do you have eggs?”

Clarke smiled and walked towards the fridge, “of course I have eggs, what do you think I am? Some sort of barbarian?”

“Alright you have onions too so that's good, how does scrambled eggs and toast sound?”

“Great, thank you.”

Lexa looked through the fridge and scrunched her face up in concentration, “I can work with this.”

While lexa busied herself with breakfast, Clarke made them coffee. “How do you like your coffee?”

“Black. No sugar.” Lexa said quickly as the toast popped out of the toaster and she went to grab it, before adding two more slices. It's a good thing her back was turned to Clarke because then she couldn't see the way her face twisted in disgust at the words.

As Clarke was filling up lexa’s cup, lexa was removing the pan from the cooker and placing it on the island in the kitchen. The duo sat around the island and served, it was silent except for the sound of chewing and occasional slurping up until Clarke added an obscene amount of sugar to her coffee.

“What are you doing?” Lexa asked, wide-eyed.

“Adding sugar to my coffee?”

Lexa stared at her as she continued to add sugar “does diabetes not concern you at all?”

“Oh shut up, the sugar makes it taste better.”

“I'm going to leave.” Lexa said, a smile tugging at the top corners of her lips.

“The door is right behind you.” Clarke retorted with a wink.

“So rude.” Lexa mumbled taking a bite out of her toast.

* * *

Breakfast went swimmingly, the two girls washed up together and Clarke wouldn't stop talking about how great lexa's eggs were, _‘they were just eggs, Clarke’_ she’d say every time to disguise the joy the compliments filled her with. 

Eventually, the duo retired to the couch. Clarke was going through her emails on her laptop while Lexa inspected Clarke’s bookshelves. It was a peaceful setting, the faint sound of Clarke typing and Lexa humming was heard until Lexa’s phone vibrated on the coffee table. Clarke looked at it and saw the notifications for a couple of messages and passed it over to her.

“You've got mail little miss popular.”

“These are probably from last night, I had no reception.” Lexa said as she unlocked her phone and smiled at the messages.

 

> **[21:12] Lexa:** storming outside come pick me up?
> 
> **[21:32] Raven:** can't. busy
> 
> **[22:02] Raven:** free now, still need a ride?
> 
> **[22:59] Raven:** lex???
> 
> **[0:13] Raven:** hey asshole if this is your way of trying to prove that I care about you I'm not liking it
> 
> **[0:15] Raven:** I swear if you're dead I'm going to be so mad at you.
> 
> **[0:27] Raven:** do you know what this does to a person’s conscience? I'm gonna be the best friend that lost their best friend to the rain bc they were too busy getting laid to pick them up
> 
> **[0:30] Raven:** also Wick? Disgusting asshole, ew.
> 
> **[07:21] Raven:** call me you asshole.

“My best friend” Lexa said as she dialled the number.

The phone rang for a couple of seconds before Raven picked up. _“Oh my god you're not dead”_

Lexa chuckled softly, “no I'm not, you can clear your conscience now. Where are you?”

 _“At the apartment,”_ there was a pause and Lexa heard some shuffling and someone ask about a shirt or something. _“Where did you spend the night you minx.”_ Lexa could feel the stupid smirk on her face through the phone and she couldn’t help but smile.

“I'll tell you when I get home.” Lexa said then put the phone down on the counter and looked at Clarke.

“So that's sorted.” Clarke said with a smile.

“Indeed it is,” Lexa said imitating Clarke’s smile “and I’d like to thank you for the sweatshirt and just everything. To be honest, if it weren’t for you God knows where I would’ve ended up.”

“Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off?” Clarke peered out the window. “It still looks quite messy out there.”

“No I couldn't ask that of you. You've already done so much, plus I don't think you're ready to deal with Raven. Yet.”

Clarke nodded in understanding. “Okay I'll see you whenever then”

“Yes you will. I'll see you later” Lexa said as she opened the door and turned to look at the blonde one last time before closing the door. As Clarke heard Lexa’s footsteps get further and further away, she couldn’t help but think that _‘see you later’_ felt a lot like goodbye.

Luckily for Lexa, it didn’t take long for her to get a cab from outside Clarke’s apartment. The ride back across the bridge gave her time to process what had actually happened in the past 15 hours or so. You had sex, her thoughts said and she nodded. _You had sex, with Clarke Griffin. Twice_ and that’s all it takes for it to all sink in.

“We’re here” a thickly accented voice said as the car came to a halt and she took some money out of her wallet, being sure to leave extra for a tip.

“Thank you.” She said and walked out of the cab and looked at her apartment building, bracing herself for the questioning that was to come.

She walked into the elevator and pressed her floor number. Lexa _really_ didn’t like taking the elevator but after the day she’d had she wasn’t prepared for seven flights of stairs. The elevator rumbled and groaned from exhaustion as it reached the seventh floor and its doors slid open.

She slowly approached her door and turned the keys, opening the door. Raven was lounging on the couch, her leg propped up on a pillow with her computer on her lap and some bad TV show playing in the background. Lexa coughed to announce her presence.

Raven looked up and a smirk spread across her face, “the prodigal son returns.”

Lexa groans as she takes a seat next to Raven before smiling, “yes daddy, I’m back.”

“Ew. You ruined it.” Lexa smiled, “if I weren’t already using every pillow here, I would throw one to your head right about now. Wipe that smile off your stupid face.”

Lexa’s smile only grew wider, “I missed you too.”

“Yeah, yeah now onto business, where the hell were you and what happened last night?”

* * *

“No fucking way.” Octavia gaped while Clarke nodded.

“Yes way.”

“Lexa? As in ‘look at me again and I’ll cut you’ Lexa?” Octavia asked standing up, walking around trying to digest the information.

Clarke sighed and slumped into her chair, “she’s so great O.”

“Wait,” Octavia turned around and walked back to her chair, “you guys did more than fuck didn’t you?”

“I told her about the princess incident.” Clarke mumbled and Octavia’s face lit up.

“You’re smitten aren’t you?”

Clarke frowned, “you’re not helping. You’re meant to be damage control.”

“Okay you’re right, did you exchange numbers?”

Clarke sits up and looks through the contacts on her phone, before smiling “no. So it was completely a one time thing and I have nothing to worry about. You’re great.” She said before pulling the brunette into a hug.

Octavia chuckled softly, “I’m not sure what I did but sure, I’ll take credit.” She said with a smile as she hugged her back.

* * *

“What are you doing?” Raven asked when Lexa picked up her phone.

“Nothing.”

“You’re lying. What are you doing? Are you texting her? Give me your fucking phone.” She said lunging for the other girl, tackling her to the ground and knocking her phone out of her hands.

Lexa quickly got up and scrambled to her phone hitting _send_.

* * *

Clarke’s phone dinged next to her and she picked it up, confused. _Who else would be texting me if the only person I text is with me?_

 

> **[19:09] Unknown Number:** i hope this isn’t weird but i might’ve copied your number. thanks again for everything, I feel like i should repay you. Coffee?  
>  **[19:09] Unknown Number:** oh, it’s Lexa x

Clarke couldn’t fight the smile that made its way onto her face. Octavia watched the whole thing from her seat and mentally slammed her head against the door.

“Oh Clarke, you’re fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute huh? so you guys managed to convince me to write more of this and tbh i was planing on continuing it anyway, i love writing them like this. as always, comments and kudos are appreciated! Tell me how you liked it or didn't :) and then if you really want to, you can come and talk to me on tumblr @ clexuhtrash
> 
> PS: how great was the season première?


End file.
